This application claims the priority of German Application No. 100013690.7, filed Mar. 21, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a method and/or device for producing parcels, especially from dynamo sheets that have been divided into ring segments. Such a method is known e.g. from DE 30 27 987 C2, which describes an assembly method and a device with which ring segments are stacked, aligned, pressed and clamped automatically into a generator ring. At the same time, the method described there shows an overlapping of the ring segments.
The disadvantage of the known method is that the production of such a parcel requires an extraordinarily high number of components, which makes the equipment very expensive. Furthermore, EP 136 740 B1 describes a process for manufacturing parcels of annular, magnetic or other plates for small or medium-sized electric equipment, particularly alternating current generators for motor vehicles, wherein controlled sheet metal is used that has open slots on the inside, with bent sheet metal segments of a circumferential length that corresponds to an angle xcex1=360xc2x0/n being cut in a stamping process.
The disadvantage here is again that high component requirements are involved in order to obtain a finished parcel, which makes the end product more expensive.
Furthermore, Oehler/Kaiser xe2x80x9cSchnitt-, Stanz- und Ziehwerkzeugexe2x80x9d (Cutting, Stamping and Deep-Drawing Tools), Springer Publishing Company, 1962, is a book which describes that buttons, which appear on the other side, can be created on medium and heavy plates through a partial penetration of the blanking punch into the sheet metal; a method with which also riveted joints are produced (p. 43, FIGS. 45-48).
DE 31 50 770 A1 describes a method for producing parcels consisting of sheet metal pieces where the sheet metal pieces are arranged next to each other and assembled into a parcel. Here single-piece sheet metal is used, but this has the disadvantage that the percentage of waste is relatively high. An object of the invention therefore consists of improving a method and/or device of the above-described kind in such a way that a simple and inexpensive method, which also proves to be gentle toward the material that is utilized, as well as device for performing this method are achievable.
In accordance with the invention, this object has been achieved by providing that sheet metal pieces are arranged next to each other and assembled into a parcel, wherein basically bent sheet metal segments with a circumferential length that corresponds to an angle xcex1=360xc2x0/n, with n representing a positive integer and being larger than or equal to two, are created through a stamping process. Furthermore xe2x80x98nxe2x80x99 of these sheet metal segments are arranged in one plane to a sheet metal piece, with the sheet metal pieces that are arranged next to each other being assembled with at least one fastener.
The advantage here is that, on one hand, complete parcels are created without manual labor, and that on the other hand, double-digit percentage savings are achieved in the material consumption through the above-described production method of the parcels.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.